Fenris & Hawke's Get Away
by DaniM12
Summary: After Anders blew up the Chantry and the entire crew defeated Meredith, Fenris decides to steal Hawke away before all hell broke loose around her, not like it already hadn't. Slipping out of Kirkwall and getting away where they were finally alone and safe for the time being. Warning Smutty. The image I used is off of Google.


Escaping Kirkwall had been a lot simpler then anyone could have imagined. No one would have ever thought Anders would blow up the Chantry. So many innocent and not so innocents had died, and the Knight-Commander had been one of them. Hawke knew the blame would be placed on her for everything. She was the Champion. She was an apostate and Anders was her friend. She was not going to stick around to see how many authority figures would be lining up at her front door.

Packing would be a breeze. She really didn't have much she _had_ to bring with her. All the sovereigns she could carry, a few extra pairs of civilian clothes, her armor and her staff would suffice. Bodahn and Sandal had already left so she would've been alone, if by chance her life hadn't gone to hell in a hand basket. Before the explosion Hawke had considered asking Fenris to move in, but hadn't found the right moment.

Fenris. They'd had a rocky start to their relationship. She'd been ever so patience with him. Mainly hoped that once everything that was holding him back, namely Denarius, was gone he'd be willing to pursue what had happened that night three years ago.

It'd been a night full of passion, or at least it was while it lasted. She had dozed off while they cuddled, after their mind blowing love making, and had woken to him fully dressed and in a panic. Needless to say he had left and said them being together was a mistake. Three years had past since then and he'd finally opened up and confessed his feelings. She knew it had hurt him as much as her. She frequently caught him gazing at her with his gorgeous green eyes, which were slightly covered by his stark white hair. She tried not to get lost in his eyes, but had failed more often then not. He'd confessed he was wrong and wanted her, and only her, not long before Anders blew up the Chantry. He'd proven his devotion right before the battle making her promise she wouldn't fall.

She wished he could've owned up to his feelings a year ago, that way they could've at least had some time together. The promise had definitely given her strength during the battle, but more often then not she took her eyes off her enemies to check on him. She wouldn't have been able to leave the Gallows if he hadn't. The thought of being without him wasn't an option. She without a second though, set herself aflame, like Ketojan had.

But Fenris waited for her as she wandered around the house one last time. It held a lot of memories for the short amount of time she lived there. She hovered next to the Amell crest. Momentarily wishing she could bring it with her but knew deep down it would just be dead weight.

Letting out a final sigh she made her way to the door and didn't look back as she cautiously opened up the door. The street was surprisingly quiet for everything that had just gone down. Hesitantly she stepped out half expecting to set off a fire trap. Nothing. Mentally shaking her head at herself Hawke headed towards one of the back entrances to Kirkwall.

It felt odd to wear commoner clothes, she mostly been in her armor for the past year, but she was trying to blend with what few people that were out in the streets. All were hurrying along and barely gave her a pacing glance. With a just started war raging on most people didn't want to be out and get caught in cross fire. She now regretted the trying to blend and most likely be chastised by Fenris about her safety.

Reaching the gate quickly she glanced nervously around outside the wall. There was a lot more people here. Most were rushing around in a panic. She recognized some mages that had escaped from the circle, loading them-selves into a wagon.

Even though the Gallows were all the way across the city, the smell of smoke still filled her nose. Turning her eyes away from the city and towards the setting sun she caught sight of a large group of templars loping towards her on giant steeds. A moment of panic shot through her and she grasped her staff tightly, stepping out of the way of thundering hooves she prepared for a fight. Closing her eyes to call upon the magic within her she felt the wind from the horses flying by. Looking up she caught sight of the hind ends of them turning up a winding street, headed towards the Gallows.

Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd held, two more horses caught her gaze. They were next to a water trough and neither wanted to keep still. One was a striking black and white combination and the other was a magnificent white that reminded her of Fenris. Glancing around, Hawke couldn't find him anywhere. She couldn't have been more then five minutes late.

Two hands appeared on either side of her hips. Without thinking, her fight instincts kicked in and she called deep inside and the magic swirled within her. Without hesitation, her hand was filled with a ball of frost and spun to throw it at her attacker. Her hand got twisted behind her back before her brain registered she was face to face with Fenris. His markings flashed blue and a look of worry filled his eyes.

"I've never seen you look so helpless." His grip loosened around her wrist and held her hand instead. He had changed into a more subtle black armor. Relief washed over her and indeed she did feel somewhat helpless without him.

"I'm just drained that's all." Lifting her chin up to meet his gaze he eyed her curiously.

"Do you need lyrium?" His question shocked her. She knew deep down he still wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with her magic. Shaking her head no he released her chin. "Well then we need to get going."

Pulling her along behind him he headed straight towards the two horses that had caught her gaze a moment before. Untying the black and white one he threw the reins up over his head and offered her a leg up. Taking it she swung herself up onto the horse.

As the horse she was on took a few steps, she watched Fenris move about the horse with ease. Flipping the reins up over the animal's massive neck, Hawke watched him mount gracefully and smiled to herself as the memory of what she'd originally expected to find when she came out here to meet him.

When Fenris had told her the arrangements to take horses to the place he'd scouted out this was not what she'd expected. The horses were the biggest thing. For some reason she had imagined a chubby pony that would have given Fenris more trouble then what it was worth. She pondered how he had gotten these two soldiers worthy mounts.

Fenris took lead and took off at an easy lope following the sunset. She didn't have to give her horse much encouragement to follow along. They loped single file for a good ten minutes. Fenris probably wanted to get as much distance from Kirkwall as soon as they could.

Glancing back at her, Fenris looked at ease again. He was so relaxed on the great white beast that carried him through the winding wooded trail. She was always a bit envious he could look so calm in situations that had her on edge.

Trying to keep her eyes from wondering behind them, she sat forward in the saddle and nudged for some more speed. Her horse responded immediately, speeding up and passing Fenris and his mount. She heard his soft chuckle along with the pounding of his horse's hooves catching up. They galloped side by side for a few moments before pulling them up. The wind had blown her hair all around and she felt some of her tension dissolve.

"You look better." Fenris' voice seemed to echo around them.

"I feel it." They're gazes locked and it took a lot of strength to look away. She saw the smile spread across his face and hers mirrored it. The fact he made her feel tingly all over from just a single look, had to mean it was real. Plus the fact he looked like an eleven god sitting on the horse.

"How long until we are to the estate?" Trying to take her mind off his good looks she kept her eyes ahead. The forest was darkening; it wouldn't be long before the night consumed them.

"It won't be until after nightfall. I hope you aren't scared of the dark." His playful tone made her smile return and Hawke couldn't wait until they were to the estate.

"I'm sure you'll protect me."

"That you can guarantee, but with your abilities I feel there will be no need for protecting."

"That is true."

The rest of the ride was in silence. Hawke had casted a spell to lighten their path and once their horses decided it wasn't going to harm them, they made our way the estate at a steady trot.

The estate was far bigger then Hawke had expected. A giant metal gate blocked the roadway and a stone wall to match enclosed it. She wasn't sure how Fenris had found a way around it but she knew they hadn't come all this way to be locked out.

He had dismounted and led the horse up to the gate. Hawke prepared to dismount as well but he motion for her to stay seated. Turning his back to her she saw his markings being to glow. With the speed she'd seen him use many times impaling people, he shoved his hand through the gate and broke the lock. She flinched at the pain he metal must have caused him. Most likely his wrist and hand were now broken. Pushing open both sides of the gate he made a gallant sweeping gesture for her to enter. A smile broke out across her face at the playfulness that had come over him once again and as she rode by she studied him closely.

His smile spread from ear to ear it seemed, any more and his teeth might actually show through it. His white hair gleamed in not only her artificial light, but the moonlight as well. His body looked relaxed even though she was ninety percent positive something was broken in his hand. None the less he looked happy, excited even.

We brought the horses to the stable. It was one of the biggest Hawke had ever seen although it was empty. Whoever owned the estate prized they're mounts highly to have taken them all. Lucky enough for them there was an abundance of hay and a large grass filled paddock with water access for the two horses to be in while they stayed. The last thing they wanted to be doing was wondering around trying to find feed for them. Who knows how many Templars there could be out there looking for Hawke at that very moment.

Fenris didn't waste any time in going to the estate. He took Hawke's hand and practically dragged her behind him. He'd left everything sitting on the floor of the stable. Hawke didn't even have time to react. She tried questioning him about the hurry but he ignored her.

Walking up the steps he slowed and his marks started to glow again. He was going to do the same thing to the door. Yanking him back before he could blow the door open Hawke offered another suggestion.

"You know I could open that. Instead of you busting your hand again." His glowing subsided as he thought about her request. She knew he was having an internal struggle with the whole magic issue. He tried hard not to let it bother him, but she knew.

"I won't use magic." His gaze met hers and he nodded. Stepping back and giving her full access of the door she knelt down in front of it.

Pulling a hair clip from her hair she bent it and got to work on the door. She didn't always want to rely on magic. Even though she could practically open this door with the snap of her fingers. She didn't want to ever want be in the situation of becoming vulnerable if she didn't have it, so she'd been taking lessons from her friends on random need to know skills before the showdown happened and explosion. Varric had taught her how to pick locks. She didn't think it was a need to know but he insisted. She wasn't a master by any means but this lock wasn't that difficult and found the right spot within seconds.

After a few moments she got up and presented him with a smile. Gesturing to the door before she spoke. "It's all yours." Fenris eyed her carefully and stepped forward grasping the knob. He turned it slowly as if something might break and his eyes lit up when he heard the click. Hawke smile turned triumphant then as he gawked at her.

"I guess Varric's lessons paid off."

"They sure did."

Opening the door wide Fenris stepped in first and surveyed the room. It was pitch black and no sounds came from inside. He waved her in and she hesitantly stepped it.

It was very spacious from what she could tell. The entry way spilt off in two directions from what she made out. Windows lined the outer walls. Her only means of light to dictate. She was sure more rooms were behind closed doors.

Fenris spun around to face her. "Could you...?"

After starring dumbfound at him for a moment she then called upon the fire element and swished her hand around. Instantly all of the candles were burning and the entire house seemed to come alive.

There were pictures all over the wall. Some of mounted princes, some depicting beautiful scenery, and a majority were of naked women. The colors of the house were of deep reds and yellows. They set a very romantic mood. As Hawke continued to gaze around the house something occurred to her. This wasn't just an estate, it was a brothel.

There was big plush couches all over with ornately place flowers and fruit on dark wood tables. The main attraction of the room was a stage. There was seating big enough for two, or three people to sit in individual groups to watch whatever kind of performance went on, on that stage. A large bar filled one entire side of the room and Hawke could see tons of liquor bottles behind it. It looked like they literally just up and left.

Trying to hide her amusement Hawke turned to Fenris. He had been taking in their surroundings as well. Being his usual self, Fenris didn't give away much.

"So nice place huh?" Giving him a grin he squirmed a little and coughed.

"Uh yeah…very. Would you like to pick a room?" Processing how that could be taken he began to stutter. "What I mean is you've had an exhausting day. Maybe you'd like to sleep." Hawke didn't hide her amusement and laughed at his embarrassment.

"Fenris relax." Reaching out she gently touched his arm. "We have an entire brothel to ourselves." Hawke's smile turned seductive as her hand moved up to caress his cheek.

"That we do. And I intend to fully make use of its attractions."

Without hesitation he pulled Hawke into his chest and kissed her deeply. Running his hand through her long blond hair he started to guide her towards the bar. Hawke had waited the entire ride for this. She eagerly jumped up into his arms and wrapped her legs around him. She didn't want risk tripping and ruining the moment.

He held her tightly to him and once at the bar set her on top of it. Without removing his lips from hers the slowly started to undo the strings on her shirt. The commoner outfit she'd worn amused him and also sparked his desires. Her breast were all but falling out of it. Something he'd rarely seen. Undoing what held them in was his first mission. From there he had no plan.

His fingers fumbled with the strings and Hawke had taken notice. She stowed her eagerness and let him lead. Continuing the torturous rhythm he'd set with his tongue she settled on running her hand across any bare skin she could find. Trying to torture him with touch like he was torturing her with his now slow moving tongue.

When Fenris finally pulled the string out Hawke's shirt fell open and her breast fully displayed. He broke their kiss and trailed it across her cheek and down her neck. Each kiss leaving a trail of electricity in its wake. Sensitizing her entire body. Hawke bowed her body into his and threw her head back taking in all the sensations he was giving her. Her hands moved up to his head and tangled her fingers in his hair.

He nuzzled and kissed her beast. Massaging them gently as he went. Hawke couldn't take much more of it. She felt like she was going to explode. She gently began tugging on his hair to try and bring him back up to her but he resisted. He could feel what this was doing to her and she wasn't going to get her way easily.

With a few more tugs Hawke had given up and had gone a more urgent way. She grasped him by his head and pulled his head up to her. Fenris wasn't anticipating it and met her impatient lips. She had complete control this time and didn't waste any time with slow torturous rhythms. She held him tight to her for a few moments before deciding he was wearing too much clothing.

Reaching onto his sides she undid the ties on his chest plate and pulled away to let him fully remove it. He was left in a thin white undershirt. Without faltering she had it up and over his head as well.

Before returning to his lips she traced the marks on his skin. Gently leaving kisses as she went. He stifled a moan in response. Fenris had begun to not tense up at her touch anymore. The longing of wanting it again must have superseded his pain. Her and her touch felt amazing at that moment and that factor led to the entire act being that much more arousing for him. So much so it made him less cautious of their surroundings.

Her skin on his was something they'd both dreamt about a dozen times since that night years before. To finally be able to do it again, and without fear was a dream come true. They both were on cloud nine and didn't even think to check to make sure they really were the only people in the building before they started ripping each other's clothes off. They just couldn't help themselves. Both of them had so much suppressed feelings they'd held behind what now felt like a glass wall that was shattering around them.

Hawke had unbuttoned Fenris' pants without him realizing while she'd caressed his body. When she returned to his lips she slipped her hands down them. He gasped against her lips and pulled her into him. Awkwardly she began massaging him and his breaths became short. She was only able to rub him for a moment before he was practically tearing at her pants. Wildly his hands were searching and his tongue matched. The animalistic quality he had acquired turned Hawke on more and she responded by squeezing him tighter. Teasing him. Which drove him crazy.

He broke there kiss to discover the hidden mystery of undoing a woman's trousers. His breathing was hard and once he found the button he all but ripped it out and had a handful of fabric and pulled them off in one swift motion. Instantly coming back to her while he shoved his own down.

Grabbing Hawke by the back of her head, he pulled her into him and he slid perfectly into her. In unison they moaned and Fenris started to move. He was gentle like the first time. He moved in and out quickly. Drive deeper each time. Hawke gripped tight around his neck and whimpered into his ear. If the pace he went continued it'd soon be all over for both of them. Hawke could already feel herself building.

"Fenris!" She hoped he heard her warning even through her labored breath. He continued on and Hawke started to dig into his back as she felt herself climbing. "Oh my…Fenris!" She attempted to warn again but it was too late.

He let out a loud moan and he gripped onto her thigh tighter and mimicked her. Hawke exploded when she heard him and Fenris did right after. Pouring his heart and soul into her, he slumped against her. Both of them were breathing heavy and were coated in sweat.

Fenris listened to the sound of Hawke's fast beating heart and whispered to her. "I love you."


End file.
